


Awaken inside you

by Elizayutani



Category: Demon!Stiles - Fandom, Eve!Stiles, Parasite Eve, Parasite!Stiles, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Parasite Eve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizayutani/pseuds/Elizayutani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is November and the leaves and seasons are changing, however, things are not as they seem, something has evolved, something is tearing apart Beacon Hills, a Hellhound and a demon changing wings, and it is up to Aya Brea of the BHPD to stop it at all costs, but it may hit closer to home than she ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken inside you

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go a super big piece!  
> (Please excuse my terrible sex description @.@)  
> As always, I love to hear feedback.  
> and thanks to Oldmanrenkas (http://oldmanrenkas.tumblr.com/) for letting me use her sexy Demon Derek! : D

The Cold air of night swept through the tall towers and small alleys of the city. A car sped down the quiet streets, It's roaring engine the only sound being heard, It was strange, It was November, the snow came early, but It was a soft dusting. The black car's tinted windows reflected the skyline of the spires and lights. Inside, there were no words shared between the two occupants, only the onboard computer giving the details to its occupants. The house they were heading to was in the poor district, Apparently there had been numerous gruesome murders over the last couple of nights. All of the bodies were smeared, strange markings and oddly liquefied in some cases, almost inhuman, this is where it all began.  
The two agents pulled up to the old mansion. They walked into the doorway, arming their pistols and weapons, the door was unlocked, and the inside of the building looked decently taken care of. The police armored figures slowly crept upstairs to hear what sounded like an argument.  
"DaMMiT! WHy iS THiS BoDy ReJeCTiNG Me?!" A demonic voice said upstairs.  
"Because, unlike you, I am evolving" a softer version of Stiles voice rang through the building. The two Assailants got to about head view to see the boy in a red hoodie dragging himself around swearing and wailing in pain as a wolf-like creature laid there worried.  
Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, his blacked out eyes slowly regained their definition, but in the color of green. "No SToP!" The voice cried out contorting his body, the duo staying silent. He ripped off his own hoodie and on his back, green markings began to appear. A softer voice called out. "It is not rejecting you, I am absorbing you" Stiles fell backwards, pushing his pelvis into the air and then proceeding to twist his body out, until somehow making his way onto his knees and crying in a mix of both tones a final roar before falling into a bow position breathing heavily. It was almost like watching a freaking form of Yoga. The boy got up and walked over to the mirror, his slender body sweating and his eyes now completely green. The Hellhound got up and took a human form, it was Derek. except in addition to his collar muzzle and leather jeans, He sported two black tattoos stemming from under his Pecs.  
Stiles groomed himself in the mirror. "Oh Derek, It's good to be back" he said in a positive tone as the Stalkers slowly backed away, realizing that the thing they were sent to kill had died. Derek looked off to the side as Stiles felt his own belly, slowly running his hand on against his smooth chest.  
"He was becoming boring, and I was afraid he'd tattoo me" He said re-catching the pair's attention. "Besides Derek, I have my new gift to spread to this world" he continued as his eyes lit up, causing one of the two to burst into flames, screaming and falling down the stairs to her death. The other made eye contact with him. "I have a plan to change this world, and I can't have you spoiling it" Stiles added as the figure opened fire on both him and Derek, missing shots left and right, soon, they too caught fire and burned to death screaming and trying to shoot him. Missing every shot. They hit the floor, dead.  
"It's a lot of work Derek" He said scratching behind Derek's ears. "but soon the whole world will be enlightened, just like us" He said smiling evilly.  
It was day break and the world resumed its daily business, school, work, jogging, etc. It was a sunny day out, albeit cold and frosty. The City Park was filled with life, everyone was out taking up the sunny autumn weather. One woman strolled through the lush turning orange and stone park in a black outfit, trench coat and fedora, keeping her hat over her eyes as she progressed to the large bridge overlooking the river that ran to the lake. A man was standing there looking off into the city skyline over by the railing, His hat mocking her style, his overcoat warm from the sunlight. She strolled up stood right next to him and leaned on the black railing in between the pillars that held the lights up.  
"Both spies are dead" She said never breaking her stare at the city skyline.  
"And?" He asked, showing no sympathy for the brutally departed.  
"We believe he has finally evolved to the next level" She finished as a boat went by, causing ripples in the water as it went on its merry way with the two women laughing and smiling sharing a big cup. The river had leaves floating down the river, bumping the sides of the boat.  
"You know what this means"  
"I Know" She sighed, they heard woman reading over on the bench talking to her friend.  
"Oh that's horrible, they found two dead in the lower district!" She said. the blue sky was only the calm before the storm.  
The night was filled with city lights and bustling cars, it was a night at the Opera house, anyone who's anyone was there. A limousine pulled up and out stepped a blonde woman in a coat and black dress. "Come on, it'll be fun" Her fellow concert goer said. Her expression didn't change, she stood there quietly, then started walking up into the Opera House. The architecture was stunning, there were statues and giant designs decorating the walls. The grand double staircase was wrapped around the building in a symmetrical fashion. People were mingling left and right, talking about murders, boys, girls, sex, and not-surprisingly that new hit wolf show with the now together gay guys that revolutionized modern storytelling. She walked around with her escort, being dragged around to see different people she didn't know, Almost as if her Police partner was showing off his trophy. yet almost picked out stuff about them, that's why she made a great detective.  
"Everyone the show is starting!" an announcer shouted signaling everyone into the hall. People took their seats and the lights went dim, A boy in what seemed like scandalous red tribal meets Celtic robes walked out onto the stage. The audience clapped to welcome the performer and his collared, chained and bound opposite on the other end of the stage. The play was alright, it was an old story of a boy's lover who is a monster. The piece " iustus mihi ostendere quomodo vos diligamus" or Just show me how to love you was born in this story. The opera got to its climactic musical piece. The boy's eyes were covered during the duet, but as the knights came to kill the boy they were set ablaze and screamed. The audience cheered on the amazing performers until one of the attendees internally combusted and fell over the railing to his death, landing on others in the process. All the while their song continued, Derek began to take on his hellhound form as people screamed and scattered from the inferno.  
The Woman pulled her pistol out and charged up on stage as the now hell hound began ripping into the finely dressed innocent civilians desperately trying to escape the new born hell on earth. She took her gun and aimed right at him.  
"Freeze! Beacon Hills Police!" she yelled aiming the barrel towards the boy, who looked up at her smiling, revealing green eyes under the red and gold cloth. She gasped and was about to pull the trigger, but couldn't, it was if something was restricting her from contracting her finger. He walked towards her and held out his no burning hand, it was unharmed yet she could feel the flame. "I have been born, and you are about to die" He said motioning to put his hand on her face and burn her to death when a slug went across the room between them. She fell to the floor now free to control her actions, it was Madigan. "Aya get the fuck out of there!" He screamed waving his arm and shooting the evil presence with the other. Aya knew she was in no position to fight, especially since the flesh eating hound finished his little snack and began walking back to his master. She darted off the stage and made her way out of the building, passing Swat teams that were literally storming the building.  
Inside, The boy stood there. "Well Derek, I think they now know who we are, but let's make this exciting boy" He said with an evil smile. Outside Aya and Madigan managed to get out to the police line, running behind a barrier after hearing multiple gunshots. Soon it all went silent, followed by a large explosion blowing out all the windows and setting the whole damn block on fire. Police cars started to self destruct and many officers met the fate of combustion. Madigan and Aya continued running seeing as staying meant dying, the fire had spread only to a specific point, stopping at the street intersection. The two caught the attention of a nearby squad car that spun around and took off, passing fire trucks and the most emergency vehicles ever seen.  
"The heck was that?" Aya said looking back at the burning complex.  
"I don't know" Said Madigan as the squad car sped off. At the station Aya had changed into her police uniform, it was sleek and black with the usual police gear. They waited in the control room listening to the dispatcher try to ease everyone who called in distress, everything's been compromised. Every time they get it under control the fire switches places and the boy and beast had disappeared. Finally after two hours it had died out, the smoke cleared, leaving burned flesh and the petrified faces of the dead. An investigator walked into the station holding something in a bag. "Ladies and gentleman, we pulled this from the fire, more specifically where you said the alleged demon boy was" he said dumping the object out. It was slightly burned, but had a Triske on it and strange writing along the sides. On the back, it said specifically, to Stiles love Derek, etched in with what looked like a knife. The group looked confused as they checked it over. "A triske?" One of the officers said.  
"I know this symbol, it belongs to a local gang outside the city" Madigan added looking closely at the swirls. "Which gang?" Aya said intrigued.  
"The Alpha Pack" He answered.  
"Well glad to see you know what that is" a man said walking in with a secretary.  
"Klamp, sir it is nice to see you again"  
"thank you, Aya, I want you to investigate this, Madigan, keep combing through the streets and wreckage until you find anything"  
"yes sir" they said in unison.  
The next day Aya took her black sedan and drove to the gang's location. Upon reaching the spot, she looked up and down and talked to everyone she could, no one knew until she ran into one person, Argent, She told Aya everything she knew about where and who was in the gang. But she wasn't sure why the medallion was in the city, She told her where one of the members, Jackson, was, he hung out at the high school pumping iron. Aya made her way there and stepped inside.  
The weight room, like all weight rooms, smelled of sweat, sweat and cheep cologne, It was toxic and Aya was sure she would pass out. Then she found him lifting barbells. "Jackson?" She asked.  
"Yeah that's me, whatcha need?" He answered looking into the mirror not even turning to face her.  
"I need to ask you something" She replied.  
"Look, Lydia is going to be pissed, so why don't you give up now"  
"Well then I guess she is a suspect then" Aya remarked.  
"What?"Jackson said finally making eye contact with her.  
"Jackson, there was an explosive attack on the Opera house downtown and I was wondering if you could tell me why we found your symbol on a medallion amongst the rubble?" Aya asked getting her detective hat on. Jackson looked uninterested.  
"I don't know it's a popular symbol"  
"Really? and who is Derek?" She continued her questioning, Jackson stopped moving when she said his name, almost if he was bitter.  
"You shouldn't ask me about that" he said bitterly.  
"Well, I believe as an agent of the Government, I have a right to know, especially since you seem to carry emotional weight for him" Aya torted finding herself soon up against the wall, Jackson's blue eyes shining and his teeth sharp yet he felt a piece of cold steel against the bottom of his chin, it was her pistol, aimed right at the perfect spot to put down an unruly monster.  
"Now, You need to make a choice, I blow your brain matter out along the walls, OR you tell me what I need to know" Aya managed to speak being held tight against the wall, Jackson stayed there for a few seconds then released her.  
"You, You'd have to ask Scott" He said letting his teeth retract back to normal shape, he still wasn't used to it. "You can find him-" Jackson began to say before being interrupted.  
"Right Here" Scott said walking in with nothing but a towel. Aya was too in the zone to bother with what he wore. "Ah good, now maybe someone can shed some light on the matter" She said anxiously.  
"It's a long story" Scott said.  
"Then you'd better start talking before more bodies drop" She answered.  
Scott took a seat on the bench. "Alright, about a couple of months ago, Derek was the Alpha Wolf, The Leader of our pack" He said. "He loved Stiles to death, and even beyond that." He continued as Aya took a seat on the bench opposite of him. "Until those months began, Stiles began acting weird, almost like a totally different person, filled with foul evil and cynical smiles. Derek tried his best but eventually, when it came down to it, he chose to be with Stiles rather than the pack and became a monster, We lost so many members, Then some group hired some kind of super assassins to come kill him and his demons, shortly after, He disappeared with Derek, just leaving me, Jackson and Isaac, or what's left of him anyway" Scott said showing a face of sadness. Aya quickly dropped her stern law face.  
"I'm sorry, I was unaware of how violent it became" She responded as Jackson laid his head on Scott's Shoulder trying to be calm about the situation. "So what are they up to?" Scott said after taking a sigh.  
"Well, The Opera House had burned down, and what I saw was a boy in a red robe thing and some demon wolf running around chewing up people and setting others on fire, none of the police could do anything" She informed them.  
Scott gave her a strange look. "Green eyes? Stiles had pure blacked out eyeballs, no pupils, unless he's changed" He questioned her. "You sure it was Stiles?"  
"Yes" Aya answered showing them images of the medallion. "The one that had this medallion?"  
"...Yeah..Exactly.." Scott said reminiscing over the object depicted in the photos.  
"What was Stiles' last name?" Aya asked so she didn't repeat her co-worker's mistakes.  
"Stilinski, they say his dad works with the police, but also, they said his mom disappeared" Scott added.  
"Hm, Alright, thank you boys for talking to me about this, I will let you know if we get any leads" She said getting up and heading out the door as she heard Scott speak up. "Please, if you see Derek, tell him we want him back.." He said as she partially nodded and left the room, leaving the two silently in comfort.  
Getting on her Radio she called in the information and asked for more info on Stiles' background for any leads. At first it was just rinse and repeat what Scott said, except the continuous problem being was his mother's name had vanished, until they had found one small document with his mother's name, Melissa Pearce. Her only affiliate was some group called NEOA, it was unknown what they did, but otherwise her medical document was empty, all files expunged, Control said they must dig further and Aya agreed, sighing as she hung up the radio and getting another radio call, it was Dispatch, There was a horrifying sighting at a nearby mall. Aya knew what it was, she responded to the call and spun off in the black sedan with lights blaring.  
The Mall was surrounded with the usual disaster squad, Police barricades, crowds of people and news media flood. it was late in the evening, the police gave her some combat gear and was sent into the building. The interior was designed for a nautical theme, portholes and anchors everywhere. The mall was dark sadly due to the fact the structure recessed into the ground and the lights were out. She made her way down the stairs with her flashlight, finding blood, yet no bodies, maybe Derek ate them all. Aya got on the Radio. "How many people are inside?" She asked while Dispatch, though statically, answered disturbingly. "When the initial attack started about a good thirty or forty people were trapped inside when we had to seal him in" Dispatch answered.  
"And the Hell Hound?" She added.  
"No sightings from any of the survivors Mam" Dispatched finished. Aya continued down the staircase until she reached a large atrium, it had a gigantic aquarium hanging overhead, but it was so high up the bottom floor was pitch black. She looked around aiming the flashlight along the walls while slowly walking forward into the center when she stepped into something sloshy, she pointed the flashlight down to see what she wish she'd un-see.  
A large pool of blood floated before her, no skin, no bones, just blood, as if they were liquefied on the spot. Aya coughed and almost threw up, the stench of blood finally hit her, it was so strong, she could barely stand it when she heard splashing from the center and turned her flashlight to the center of the unholy pool. A round object began to crown out of the blood, She kept her pistol aimed directly at it, the round object came further out and took the form of a naked, slender boy, with his hands covered in darker blood, he opened his eyes and showed the same green hue she had seen before, he smiled while taking the blood on his hands and rubbing his chest with it. Aya wanted to scream and remark on his appearance, yet her voice was being strangled by the stench of the dead liquid. "What's wrong?" He said falling back into the blood and keeping his face above the surface. "I love the sheer pleasure of all of this liquid, It feels so good" He continued as she tried to aim the pistol effectively, Stiles stood in front of her again, Derek's human hands reaching out from behind and holding stiles pecs, pulling himself forward and up out of the blood. Derek, kissed Stiles neck licking up the surface to his cheek, Stiles moaned with pleasure. "mmm, Derek harder.." He let slip out of his mouth.  
Aya vomited on the floor from the damn near choking gore sex fest. Stiles walked over, leaving Derek to stand in the bath. His bare feet touched the black marble and approached her, He moved his and over the gun and put the barrel in his mouth, playing with it seductively as he pulled out the clip and let it hit the floor, bullets rolling everywhere. Aya was petrified from the event that was transpiring, she wanted to pull the trigger, but she just laid there stunned. He pulled the barrel out of his mouth and began walking back into the pool when she managed to work up the nerve to pull the trigger and fire the gun, but it didn't she checked the clip, it was empty! there was at least one round left that she could fire. She looked up at Stiles who turned to her and stuck out his tongue, letting her only bullet left, completely intact, roll off and bounce of the floor and continue bouncing until it fell into the blood bath itself.  
As Stiles walked in further back to Derek's arms he spoke. "Aya, This is the future, and I am the catalyst for it, soon the spire of your world shall fall as mine shall rise above all others" He said as bubbling started to happen. Hands and limbs began to crawl out with semi full skulls that walked towards her. Aya began scooting back as one of them began crawling after her, she managed to kick off its head, sadly as a backup, the neck began to grow a new one. Aya got up and quickly looked around, seeing a shotgun from one of the swat members who too were a part of the bloody pool. She grabbed it and started firing at the creatures. blowing off heads, legs, knees, torsos, everything, but they just grew a new piece of attack. The ground shook as tentacles and vines began to overtake the building, outside the police and everyone were back on the run as giant spears burst out of the ground and into the once wonderful mall.  
She tried to get as many shots as possible out at the two as they fell into the pool to disappear, only causing splashes with every shotgun shell unloaded into the pool, she eventually had to evacuate as the mutated remnants of lost people began to ran after her. The destruction ran rampant, the building caved in and twisted spears ripped out of the area and began to attack other buildings and people caught fire, exploded into blood, the carnage range spread and again, Aya managed to run out of the building to find her Police issue sedan in pieces. "Shit, my ride!!!" She screamed shooting at another mutant. Aya ran down the road in her combat gear, something was protecting her from all this death, literally she survived the strange wave omen that has manifested itself into the physical world. It took about an hour and a half to get to the town, and it took 2 hours of pure running to get back. Once she got close to the city, she saw more barricades with tanks and heavy weapons that could wipe out a small nation.  
from there she got a lift to the station to meet Madigan, his investigating didn't turn up anything, and he had no problems during his digging, he was immediately punched to the floor by Aya, filled with rage and her shoes still bloody from the mess. She went over to the locker rooms to take a shower and get herself clean after her debriefing, which was very long and extensive, mostly about how the city was now being locked up and protected, military protection, etc, etc. Aya got undressed and took a step into the shower with a convenient bench for those who just like long showers. The hot water felt relaxing as she tried to keep straight what she had seen, she watched the blood excess that got on her skin slowly sink into the drain, swirling around like a whirlpool. Across from her there was a blurry window into the next shower, no one was there except her, usually it's filled the female officers running around with towels, or even the ones who sit in the showers and do their work, since the age of waterproof electronics. All of a sudden she saw two figures making out on the other side, the shadow now completely up against the window.  
Aya got up and slowly snuck over to see what's in the other stall, it was empty. She pulled herself together and just sat there under the warm water, she was dozing off to sleep, her head moving back and forth. Stiles and Derek had began slowly making love, pushing up against each other. connecting at the mouth with tongue and holding their hands tightly. Derek biting Stiles neck, almost making it bleed, which only turned the boy on further. Derek's red eyes met Stiles' green eyes as Derek slowly pushed his member into his ass, causing moaning and whines to come from Stiles, with about nine inches entering the hole with about the diameter of a quarter. The former Alpha moved in and out increasing in speed and intensity, Stiles continued to revel in the intercourse and grabbed his own hard piece to push his ecstasy further. The room was filled with the smell of blood, musk and sweat. Stiles' frequency of making sounds rose, his nails gripped into Derek's back, causing blood to spill across his black tattoos and made its way down to the floor via Derek's smooth sweaty body. When they climaxed in unison, Stiles managed to shoot his cum everywhere as Derek left gripping Stiles and standing there for a few minutes breathing heavily, Derek then slowly pulled out of his master, letting everything drip onto the concrete surface and Stiles' back. Stiles took a couple of seconds letting every last ounce of pleasure be felt. he then opened his eyes and slowly said calmly. "Now... Get out of my body"  
Aya gasped waking up and finding herself laying down on the shower floor, confused and disoriented. She managed to reach up and turn off the water, getting up in the process, walking over to her clothes and putting them on, having a bewildered expression of confusion. She felt cold, yet the water she was under was extremely hot, making even the entire locker room fill with steam, yet, she felt cold, like her body was left vacant for that brief trance. She walked out and headed back over to the control room where several officers and dispatchers were busy taking calls from all over. The chief walked up to her. "Aya, please, come see me in my office" He said as Aya nodded and walked with him into the large office with giant windows overlooking a graying dark sky, it was morning. She sat down, as he sat in his chair at his desk. "Aya, We've noticed that the suspects are using some kind of supernatural powers, obviously in how quickly and unrealistically they are causing all of this destruction and mass murders. we are mostly unable to stop them, however, you are able to survive in the zone where everyone else is dying and becoming alphabet soup, minus the alphabets you understand" He said.  
"So, I'm just lucky?" She replied with a inquisitive tone.  
"On the contrary Aya" A woman said coming out from around the corner of the room, shutting her laptop. "It actually has to do with the medical treatment you received back when you were a child" She continued giving Aya a folder with her name on it. upon opening it Aya saw her name, her information, then, in big bold letters. NEOA, Aya looked at it with disbelief.  
"I know I was in an accident but I went to just a regular hospital" Aya said.  
"Well, Actually yes and no, you did go to a hospital, but NEOA were the ones that did the operation, they later worked on a miss Melissa Pearce" The woman added.  
"Aya, as you are aware, we believe that the creep is moving towards the capitol building to further spread whatever he's doing" The chief informed. Aya was beside herself, what was NEOA? and what did they want with her? or rather what did they do to her? She couldn't shake those questions.  
"Now Aya, unlike your usual common criminals, this time you will need to be quick in killing him, hm?" The woman added.  
"Why? That thing isn't on a rampage again yet Dr. Berest" He asked sipping his coffee.  
"Sir, you do realize if the boy manages to get to the center of the city or a high enough point he will be able to double his ability and probably spread those creatures farther than anywhere else" She answered with the chief spitting out his coffee and Aya getting a shocked look on her face.  
"It will spread?!" Aya said loudly.  
"You know it will" Dr. Berest answered pulling out a Pda. "Now, we know that the two highest points in the city are the Capitol building and the grand statue, both at about one thousand plus feet, But, the Statue is off on an Island from the city so we suspect he will strike the Capitol building tomorrow night" She deduced.  
"Aya, get ready, cause tomorrow night you are going to be alone in this one" The chief said confidently. Aya got up and walked out of the room, feeling almost frightened and yet thrilled to fight and end this monster. She almost forgot about NEOA. But there was no time for that now.  
The city was entirely evacuated all at once, the mass exodus left the city a quiet skeleton of its former self, only police and Swat were left, patrolling the streets and guarding the Capitol building. Papers blew around and the city howled with wind blowing in between the lifeless alleyways and sidewalks. Aya strolled down the street midday under the bleak sky, there were no buildings boarded up, it was just like the entire population vanished in place. Aya tried to remember the hospital incident, She was only ten when they pulled her in and began operation to save her after the car accident. Anything after that until she remembered waking up in her hospital bed.  
She got about a good three miles from the station when she decided to walk back, stopping when she heard the sound of a car pulling up behind her. "Aya, get in!" the voice called out, it was Madigan in a red sports car. "No thanks, I'll walk" She said back to him while walking forward, his car driving parallel to her.  
"Come on, it will save time, you will be all worn out by tonight" He said with a smile. Aya ignored him then said. "Besides, last I checked that car was impounded, I should arrest you right now" Now pacing forward. "Well, seeing as how it's a state of emergency, why not? besides, your ass looks sexy from right here, so you know what? keep walking" He said with a laugh making growling noises at her until she stopped walking, slapped him and got in the car. The entire car ride back was full of him sending pick up line after pick up line with no success. "You know Aya, you could at least be happy I'm giving you a ride there" He said while Aya frowned more and looked at him with the evil eye. He could never get a break.  
It was night, and the Swat teams were all spread out in the tower, fully aware none of them will come back alive, in the lobby, a massive force was ready for Stiles and the hellhound to blow through the doors. However, Aya and the teams sat there, ready to open fire. One Swat girl noticed a drop of blood dripping down the front of her helmet and onto her goggles. "Ew, I got some kind of juice on me" she said rubbing the substance between her fingers. "That's not juice" Aya said quietly as they looked up, it was dripping blood, the upper floors were literally dripping and flooding down with it. "Beta team, this is Alpha team, come in Beta Team" One Swat said calling her allies, with no response.  
"Guys" the female swat said. "I think he's up on the top floor" She noted and within seconds all of the group flipped out and charged forward towards the staircase, letting Aya go ahead of them. twenty floors up and they met with the undead remains of Beta team, their bodies sprouting tentacles and claws. "Aya! keep going! We'll hold these guys off!" One Swat member shouted as Aya nodded and took off up the staircase, leaving the Swat to fight their mutated enemies.  
Around the ninetieth floor she was worn down, only having about enough energy to get to the ninety-first floor where she needed to be. An elevator pinged, and out stepped Madgian. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Aya said with rage. "Wait, you took the stairs?!" She continued.  
"Yeah, they were just turned off is all" He said with a rifle in his hands, he was kicked in the nuts and fell to the shiny stone floor. "OW BITCH" He yelled out loud, Aya took her rifle and headed up the stairs to the roof, before the door at the top shut Madigan shouted. "I deserved that!"  
The roof was gigantic, clearly it was designed with size in mind, you could see everything from here. but the helipad had an enormous blob sitting there with what looked like the skeleton of Stiles inside with a growing light. She approached the blob and looked it over, she then pulled out the detonator mine she was given and put it right on the surface of the gooey jelly-like substance. Aya got to a safe distance and detonated it. It exploded and the skeleton fell right out, covered in goo, it tried to move but was literally shot up by Aya, She unloaded the whole clip into him. Madigan recovered and came up from behind. "Hey, I think he's-HEY!" He said as she took his rifle and dual fired, literally turning the skeleton into Swiss cheese. She ran out of ammo and walked up to the skeleton and stomped on it.  
"There, it's done" Aya said confidently.  
"Where's the hound?" Madigan asked.  
"I don't know, maybe we avoided him, why are you not dead, or melted or something?" Aya answered.  
"I'm just too sexy to melt, haha!" he said before being elbowed to the chest by Aya.  
"No seriously Madigan, why?"  
"I have no clue Aya" he answered when he noticed Aya's eyes flashed bright green, and her mouth dropped. "What is it Aya?" He asked confused.  
"He's not dead" she said softly.  
"What do you mean we have his skeleton right-shit" He said kicking the skeleton to realize it was a woman. The Statue of the city began to shake and tentacles wrapped around the female figure holding the sword, gripping her neck and massive oozing boils appear on the stone structure. Aya quickly looked around and saw a helicopter left on the helipad. She ran over to it with Madigan in tow. "Aya, I'm coming with you" he said, She turned to face him.  
"You'll die out there" She said.  
"better than watching you die" he said back at her with care on the stairs of the helipad. He leaned forward to kiss her but then found himself handcuffed to the railing. "What the fuck Aya?!" He shouted trying to get loose as she got into the helicopter and started it up. The engine roared as the vehicle lifted off the ground and headed off to the statue. Madigan still tried to get free. "Anyone? Someone unlock this? Dammit" He said then noticing the rifle, too bad it was too far for him to reach.  
The helicopter covered the ground quickly and got into range of the statue, She saw Stiles on top, with his hands turning into large claws as his green eyes spread their color in line form across his body, his tail grew out sporting spikes. He looked into the helicopter and saw Aya. "It's nice to see you joined me Aya" He said loudly. "Now you can witness the birth of a beautiful species!" He continued raising his right hand and tentacles ripped out of the sea and tried to smack the helicopter down. Aya dodged left and right opening the control panel and discovered there was a flare cannon used to aid night raids and searches. She activated it and the cannon descended from the hull of the metal helicopter and loaded its ammunition. She took aim and fired several shots at him, each of them missing except for one that hit him, he quickly dissipated the fire that hit him and Derek quickly jumped from the raised sword to the Helicopter, causing it to spin around as Aya began kicking the giant skeletal mouth that tried to rip her flesh apart. Finally hitting in the nose and he fell out of the helicopter, sadly the tail knocked straight into the side of the statue smashing it off and sending the copter spiraling to the ground, the statue, with its right leg cut severely and catching fire with the explosions from the flares it fell sideways collapsing to the ground and it's head smashing into the dirt and pavement.  
Aya quickly jumped out before it crashed into the sea and exploded. She made her way to the shore and got up to the fire, the statue was a wreck. she began to walk away when a chunk of the statue flew into the gate blocking her way. She turned around to see Stiles, with one deformed wing and his teeth sharp and bleeding. Stiles roared and charged at her, Aya dodged the attack and pulled her pistol out and fired upon him, only bouncing them off his tough skin. She was knocked around like a ragdoll, She was no match for him. Aya made her way around the corner and away from him, making it into a security office to hide. A radio was active. "Aya! if you are out there, please respond" She quickly reached up and grabbed the small radio. "Yes, this is Aya, I am unable to destroy the suspect" She said.  
"Of course you are, you need to get the charged gun that is sitting at the foot of the statue, I put them at both sites just in case I was wrong" The voice said, It was Doctor Berest.  
"Okay I'm on it" Aya agreed to and looked out the security office window and saw the ammo case that was said to be there, with the remains of the Swat team that were protecting it. She opened the door and began to quietly walk over the walkway to the ammo case, seeing no Stiles until a fireball came out of the sky and struck the light post next to her. She looked up to see Stiles, now with his other wing present, he started throwing more balls of fire trying to destroy his only opposition. Aya ran and dodged every shot fired at her, she got the ammo case and opened it. "SHIT" She screamed as she quickly put the pieces of the weapon together, only missing the battery, she saw it in front of her, but it was on fire. Aya took a deep breath and grabbed it, slamming it into the rifle and screaming at the third degree burn on her hand. She got stiles out into the center and took aim, it was almost charged. He made a charge at her and slashed her arm up, she fell to the ground bleeding out, he hovered over the water, now with a giant demon wolf form with wings. "You little fool, You could've helped usher in a new age, but instead, you teamed up with a doomed species!" He shouted out loud. The viral spores from the boils went Airborne, and slowly made their way into the city and air, expanding his ability to infect. He made an evil laugh, and in that moment of truth the rifle beeped it's confirmation of completing its charging and Aya grabbed it and took one bright laser shot. It hit Stiles in the Abdomen, expanding then exploding into a ball of green fire that fell into the sea, getting even bigger.  
Aya laid there as she heard a Helicopter fly over. "Aya! You did it, the Spores are now useless without their host to advance their evolution and spread their infection!" Dr. Berest said over the intercom of the black helicopter. It slowly descended to pick her up. Aya laid her head back and took a deep breath, holding her arm where there was a cut and massive bleeding as Swat members and medics arrived to help her. Aya lost consciousness when they injected her with the painkiller.  
Elsewhere, a woman was watching the whole battle from a computer, and used a program that showed the trajectory of the spores. "Well it appears the spores are now in place" she said as another woman turned to face her. "Indeed, he has served his purpose, and has been subsequently eliminated, right as you said, now we can begin the true experiment" She said closing out the video feed showing her wallpaper with NEOA on it. "And what of Aya mam?" She asked.  
"We'll take care of her soon enough" The woman answered.  
Fire ships and Police boats fought the fire and searched the seas for the remains of either the hellhound or the creature, they found the creature's remains, it was just skin, nothing else, they assumed it was just the effect of the weapon. However on the shore, a older boy with black tattoos that began to face away pulled a slightly slenderer boy out of the water. He turned the boy over and caressed his cheek. The boy coughed up water and opened his eyes, displaying a shade of green that faded back into a slight gold, he turned to his hero. "Derek... I'm cold" he said with an innocent look. Derek smiled and held Stiles. He looked up to Derek and asked him. "What happened Derek? Why are we near the bay, and why is the statue of the warrior of justice on fire, and knocked to shit?" Derek just held him, took a breath and said. "I'll tell you when I get you home" Kissing him and walking off with a naked Stiles in his arms.  
Within the next couple of days, Aya had recovered from her dents and dings in a cast, sadly she was the victim to Madigan's new sharpie pen, though he had a nasty cold since they didn't find him till hours after finding Aya, still handcuffed to the railing, and rained on by the passing storm that followed. Derek had returned with Stiles to the Pack, who gave him a better reception until Derek re-asserted his dominance with Scott and Jackson, overcome with joy that Stiles was normal again almost squeezed the hell out of him. Stiles was completely unaware at what had happened, and the pack made sure it stayed that way. NEOA has begun to be investigated further by the BHPD.


End file.
